


Knights and Maidens

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mix of Show and Books, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: His hand cupped her cheek once more, the pad of his thumb tracing the shape of her lips. She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, her mouth curving into a grin as she watched him stare at her mouth. She parted her lips, her tongue peeking out to lick at the tip of his thumb and then her lips closed over it as her eyes watched his face. His eyes darkened, his lips parted slightly as he watched the tip of his thumb disappear between her lips."Perhaps, I can reward you with my mouth instead?" she whispered against his skin. "And then nobody need know about it. Would that please you, Ser?"He shuddered slightly, his throat bobbing once more as he gave a shaky nod.Letter K (Knights) of Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Knights and Maidens

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, letter K just kept slipping from my mind. I was working on L and M for a while and then the other day my brain finally decided to remind me the real sequence of the alphabet lol

"Do you regret it?"

She glanced over to him after she had uttered the words. He was standing by the window, staring out at the swirling snow. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as he looked over his shoulder at her, a small frown between his eyes.

"Regret what?" he asked after a moment of continued silence. Sansa glanced down at her hands, clasping them together in her lap.  Of course, with the war over, the North independent and its succession cemented with their union and with the Iron Throne claimed by Robert's legitimised bastard Edric, he would no doubt be confused about what there was to be regretful over.

"Marrying me," she replied, her right hand falling beside her onto the covers. She had bled on those sheets but a moon ago. "Or...or the bedding?"

"Do you regret it?" he returned, turning his body to face her, his arms folded as he scrutinised her, searching her silently for any sign of disgust or worry. 

"No," she replied, still keeping her eyes on anything but him. She hadn't regretted marrying him, but she regretted how totally clueless she felt about the whole act of love. Jon had lain with a wildling girl, how was she supposed to compare to that? Her worry had led to her writing to Myranda Royce for advice, the response of which had been so shocking to Sansa's naive mind that she had tossed it in the fire immediately, her cheeks feeling as hot as the flames.

"Sansa," he sighed and then his boots appeared in her line of vision. Her breath caught as his fingers traced the shape of her chin and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. "If you do not want me to visit your chambers every night we can cut the ...I can just come by every few nights instead."

"It isn't that," she replied. "I was happy to marry you. You're everything that I ever wanted."

He grinned, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, reveling in the softness of his touch. She had meant what she had said, he was like the knights she had dreamed of as a young girl. He had come for her, saved her from Petyr and reclaimed Winterfell for her. She smiled sadly at her father's words, all those years ago.

" _I will_ _make you_ a _match_ _with a high lord who's worthy of you, someone brave and gentle and strong. This match with Joffrey was a terrible mistake. That boy is no Prince Aemon, you must believe me."_

Joffrey was no Prince at all, let alone Aemon the Dragonknight, her favourite hero. But Jon, he most certainly was both a Prince and so very much her heroic knight. 

"I wanted to marry you when I heard you had cut Janos Slynt's head off," she confessed.

"What?" Jon blurted out, stepping back to look at her with a frown.

"I remember looking at him in Kings Landing and I would remember how he threw father down and... and I wished for some hero to throw  _him_ down and cut  _his_ head off. I thought there were no heroes until I heard you had done that."

"Am I your hero then?" he teased, his thumb stroking her cheek lovingly. She turned her head into the touch, kissing the palm.

"My dragonknight," she corrected softly.

Jon's lips twitched as she glanced at him for a reaction. He had not taken the news of his true parentage well at the time, and perhaps it was his relationship with the Maester at Castle Black that had made him less distraught at his birth name. He never used it, never spoke of it in front of anyone. Jon was just Jon to her. And Jon insisted on remaining as such to everyone else too.

"I'm sorry," she murmured when he didn't say anything. He shook his head slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

"I don't mind," he assured her softly before he gave her a true smile. "I am happy to be your heroic knight, my Lady."

"Don't knights usually get a reward?" she teased. He hummed, his hands raising to cup her cheeks.

"I have you as my Queen," he grinned. "What else would I ever need?"

"What about what you want?" she asked, her tongue running nervously across her lips. She watched Jon's eyes flying down to watch the movements even as he frowned.

"What I want?" he repeated slowly, his eyes roaming over her face. She ducked her eyes down, licking her lips once more as she toyed with the ties of his breeches.

"What does my knight want from the lady he rescued?" she asked.

His hands grasped her own wrists and when she looked up at him he was frowning in confusion. 

"Sansa, what are you doing?"

"Trying to please you," she replied with a shuddering breath. His brows knitted deeper together, his lips parting for yet another question and it makes her blurt out the last hidden truth. "I am not, that is, I would like to be more pleasing to you. I know I'm no wildling girl but I can be passionate and ...and pleasing."

"Have you been worried about this the whole time we have been wed?" Jon questioned and it is the soft, worried tone that makes her frown this time.

"Since our betrothal, I suppose," she answered with a lazy shrug. He huffed, lowering his head to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You worry for nothing sweetling," he whispered, returning his lips to her forehead. "I am very happy and I hope that you are too."

"I am," she assured him slowly, her fingers twisting in her skirt nervously as she felt him watching her intensely. "But I am rather curious...perhaps you will still indulge me?"

***

It shouldn't have really surprised her that Jon was willing to discuss her proposal. He had always been one for listening and compromise. She told him what she would like him to do, a flush spreading across her cheeks as he regarded her curiously. 

It had taken a while for them to get all the aesthetics right but now, here she was, tied spread-eagle on their bed with only her shift to cover her and a stocking covering her eyes.

It had been worth the wait, she thought smugly as she felt her body tingle at the sound of the door opening.

She could hear the soft thud of his boots on the stone floor, the clinking of his sword against metal and she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. Sweet Jon, he had donned himself as a true knight, just as she had asked.

"Lady Sansa?"

She turned her head towards the voice, hearing the door slam closed and the hurried footsteps coming towards her before her eyes were assaulted by the blinding light of day as he whipped the blindfold from her.

"Ser Aemon!" she gasped, blinking up at him. "Are you my rescuer?" she added in a whimper, watching him slice through the ropes that bound her.

"Yes, they are all dead my lady, you are safe now. I'm to take you back to your betrothed. He has been worried sick about you," he replied gently, kneeling in front of her and taking her wrists. "Did they hurt you, my lady? Did they force themselves upon you?"

"No," she answered softly and then suddenly wrenched her hands away, glaring down at him. "If my betrothed cared so much, why isn't he here? Too busy with his whores to care about my well-being, no doubt."

"My lady..."

"Would he even care if I were ruined?" she sniffed, turning her head away in a show of self-pity.

"He is a fool if he doesn't care about you," Aemon murmured, a hand cupping her cheek gently. She closed her eyes at the soft touch.

"Would he care if I were ruined?" she repeated, opening her eyes to look at him. "Would he cast me aside?"

He swallowed, his hand still cupping her cheek as he regarded her with those dark, grey eyes. His voice was barely a husky whisper when he spoke. "Do you want him to cast you aside?"

"Yes," she answered immediately. "I never wanted him."

"Who do you want?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her lips as his own parted in anticipation.

"You."

The word had barely escaped her when his mouth was on hers, his tongue tracing the shape of her lips with a soft moan until she yielded and parted them. He groaned again, his hands sliding into her hair, the curls sliding through his fingers as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Ser Aemon," she gasped, wrenching her mouth away. She managed to get her eyes to open and meet his own as her hand pressed against the cool metal of his covered arm. "I would like to reward you for rescuing me."

"I would do it regardless," he assured her, smiling softly before his eyes dropped to watch her fingers play with the fastenings of his armour.

"I insist," she murmured. "Remove your armour, Ser Aemon."

He slid back onto his heels, swallowing thickly as he regarded her and her soft smile. He fumbled with the fastenings in his haste to be rid his armour, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Sansa had to refrain from giggling at the action. Jon had always hated the South's love of metal plates and such and his cheeks flushed slightly under her continued gaze, as if he knew that she was aware of his subtle slip of character.

"When I said I wanted you, you kissed me straight away," she said, once he stood in just his linen shirt and breeches. "I assume that means you want me as well."

"Yes," he replied instantly, his eyes dropping across her form as she lay back on the bed. She hummed.

"Then take me," she commanded, her hands grasping the hem of her shift and tugging up to her waist. 

"Your betrothed," he started but trailed off as she parted her thighs slightly, the top of her sex just visible to his gaze.

"I will lie and tell him I lost my maidenhead while riding," she shrugged, grinning up at him. "Perhaps it won't be a complete lie."

His hand cupped her cheek once more, the pad of his thumb tracing the shape of her lips. She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, her mouth curving into a grin as she watched him stare at her mouth. She parted her lips, her tongue peeking out to lick at the tip of his thumb and then her lips closed over it as her eyes watched his face. His eyes darkened, his lips parted slightly as he watched the tip of his thumb disappear between her lips.

"Perhaps, I can reward you with my mouth instead?" she whispered against his skin. "And then nobody need know about it. Would that please you, Ser?"

He shuddered slightly, his throat bobbing once more as he gave a shaky nod. She grinned, rising to a stand and pushing him down to where she had been sitting just before. He watched her slide to her knees, her fingers pulling the ties of his breeches and pulling the material wide enough to slip her hand down to grasp him. He groaned softly, his head tilting back as she slowly slid her hand up and down the length of him.

She tugged at the waistline of his breeches with her other hand, allowing his cock to be freed properly. She grinned up at him, his eyes widening as she moved to take the tip of him between her lips. His thighs tensed beneath her hand as she pressed down on it to steady herself, she heard his breath hitch above her as she started bobbing her head slowly.

"My lady," he groaned, his hand sliding through her hair once more as she withdrew to give him a slow lick from base to tip before engulfed him once more. "Sansa!"

She moaned around him, relishing how his hips bucked at the sensation and a desperate whine escaped him. She knew she couldn't take him all, it was as much her first time doing this as it was for her pretend self. Still, from what she could take she could conclude she was doing well, given how Jon was panting above her, guiding her head into a slightly faster rhythm. She smiled to herself, at how he was so gentle with her even in such an act that left him desperate and wanting.

"I'm..." he groaned suddenly, his hand tugging at her hair. She hummed in acknowledgement and Jon gasped out her name, followed by a desperate whine as his hips started to jerk, pushing his cock into her mouth in fast, shallow thrusts before he gave a deep, guttural moan, his fingers grasping her hair tightly as he tensed, his cock pulsing and releasing into her mouth.

Sansa swallowed, leaning back to look at him as he collapsed back on the bed with a heaving chest, his free arm thrown up over his head. She rose to climb up over him, grinning as his eyes opened and blinked up at her a few times.

"Seven hells," he muttered between pants.

"Good?" she asked teasingly, her fingers running through the course hairs on his chest. She leaned forward, her lips by his ear. "Did my valiant knight enjoy his reward?"

"Very much so," he replied, tilting his head to nuzzle his nose against her cheek. "But I would like one more, if I may my lady."

"My maidenhead?" she grinned, pretending to be confused when he smiled and shook his head.

He rolled on top of her, pressing kisses to her cheek and down her neck. "I would like to return the favour my lady. That would be the sweetest reward."

"Sweeter than my mouth on you?" she teased, moaning as he tugged on the sleeves of her shift, exposing her breasts. Her nipples hardened in the cold air and Jon took the right one between his lips immediately. Sansa moaned, her hand grasping his head the way he had done to her just moments before. 

"Truthfully, yes," he murmured against her bud, tracing kisses along to her other breast. Sansa frowned, having already forgotten what she had previously asked.

He moaned as he took her other nipple in his mouth, his fingers pinching the other. She gasped as his teeth scraped across her flesh before he pulled away, his hands tugging her shift up as he slid to his knees, his hands curling around her ankles to pull her to the edge of the bed. He pressed a kiss to her ankle as he hiked it over his shoulder and then he moved forward.

She sighed softly at the first swipe of his tongue, a pleased hum following as he gave a few long licks up her sex before settling on the bundle of nerves at the top which he used to bring her such pleasure over and over again. She parted her thighs further when she felt his fingers tracing up her leg and then, she arched as she felt him push one inside, moving it slowly.

"Oh, oh," she sighed, pushing her hips up to allow the finger to slip deeper inside of her. He hummed in approval, a second finger joining as his tongue continued the fast, hard licks. She let her hands drift down to his head, stroking his silken curls as she felt the soft stirring of her approaching release. He groaned as her thighs tightened around him, his fingers moving faster and his lips closing over her nub, giving it a slow suck. Sansa keened, her hips bucking up, her eyes clenching shut as she tensed and whimpered with the force of her climax.

He continued licking at her softly until she blindly shoved at his head as the sensation became too much. She half-opened her eyes, watching as he grinned up at her, his fingers idly tracing patterns in the skin of her thighs. 

"Jon," she whispered, holding her arms out towards him, signalling the end of their game. He moved immediately, meeting her mouth as she pulled him down to her. She pulled back after a few pecks, resting her forehead against his own. "Did you like that?"

"It was fun," he answered, moving to press another kiss to her mouth. "But you don't need to do such things sweetling, you know that, don't you? I don't want you to be like a wildling. I just want you Sansa."

"Truly?" she whispered, raising her eyes to meet his. He smiled softly as he stroked her hair, his lips ghosting the crown of her hair.

"Truly."


End file.
